Runaways
by Dream from Heart
Summary: Bella is separated from her real mate by the Cullens. When she finally runs away with Jasper and his real family, she changes and at last finds her mate. ONE-SHOT. HEA. Enjoy! Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**ONE OF THE ONE-SHOTS IS DONE WITH.**

 **I DON'T OWN Twilight 'CAUSE IF I OWNED IT, BELLA WOULD HAVE BACKBONE RATHER BEING A DOORMAT.**

 **ANYWAY, ENJOY!**

* * *

The battle was second nature to him, no conscious thoughts were required for him to dismember these unruly newborns. His mind was free, to think, and think he did, he imagined what could have been if he had approached Bella before the prissy boy gathered his nerves enough to come back to Forks from Denali.

He remembered the day she came into his life, when she walked into that cafeteria with her bright emotions, she was the lighthouse for his lost being in the sea of emotions that weren't his own. Even the negative emotions he felt from her were so pure, that their intensity left him breathless and wanting for more, he was addicted to her emotions. Then he met her in person, her floral scent became a balm to his scarred soul, soothing the ache deep within. Isabella was truly an angel. **(SORRY IF THIS PART BORE RESEMBLANCE TO ANYONE ELSE'S STORY. I THOUGHT I READ SOMETHING SIMILAR TO THIS SOMEWHERE ELSE, IT WASN'T INTENTIONAL.)**

Jasper had been forced to watch her lose herself bit by bit to Edward. His mate, his Bella, who didn't even know that she was _his_. It was pathetic, the star-crossed nature of her relationship with the prude, it was the perfect example of a control freak – who thought the world revolved around him – in a relationship with a mousey, little, skittish, insecure girl who was too selfless and wanted to please everyone. It was infuriating because, even though he knew everything, he couldn't do anything about his situation, the pixie-bitch watched his decisions like there was no tomorrow. What was even worse? He had to pretend that he hadn't scented his mate the moment he had stepped in the ballet studio to find _her_ broken and battered, that monster's venom running through her veins. He had to force himself to stand by and watch Edward become the tragic hero again.

 _Then that birthday party from hell_ he thought as he dismembered another one of these little shits. He had given into his instincts, that pussy Edward was about to drain her dry! He attacked, feigning to threaten his prey, the fucker snapped out of it and then instead of changing her as most suggested, the pussy ran away. And with the demented pixie watching him like a hawk, he couldn't escape the wonder duo.

Edward wanted to keep her human so that she couldn't recognize him as hers. _That fucker,_ Jasper thought as he dismembered another newborn. The grey wolf was hurt, he could feel it, his spine was broken, Jasper acted on instincts and killed the newborn who was about to sink it's teeth into Paul? _Huh, who cares? Not me, that's for sure._ He was doing it for _his Bella_ , he would brake all vows he made to himself if it kept her alive. And so he did today, by killing newborns again. He relished the thrill of the warrior in him, Major Jasper Whitlock, the God of War. Maybe, after all this is over, he would go live with his coven, Peter and Charlotte were the only vampire that he sired who lived past the one year mark.

He looked back at the wolf, who was giving off reluctant admiration and gratitude, he nodded at the pup and snapped another's head off and threw it into the pyre. All too soon, it was over, his high was receding, leaving him again empty, the emotions of the scared newborns started to catch up to him as they burned, _the head always takes the most time out of the whole body_ he remembered, gritting his teeth, with his senses and gift stretched off to max, he could sense four mature vampires coming their way. Pixie stiffened and announced Volturi's imminent arrival. Jasper's only participation in the entire cluster-fuck of Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix's arrival was to keep a steady stream of calm flowing to everyone present.

His existence again settled into the monotony again, he went hunting two days before the family this time, he had been especially thirsty then. Eddie left with the family too, with a warning of "stay away from my Bella." Jasper didn't knew if he should be amused or pitied by the poor excuse of a vampire threatening him, the God of fuckin' War! _You have no idea, kid_ , he mused as he detected his Captain and Lieutenant at the periphery of his gift's range. He went to meet them.

Peter, his Captain, had a gift of knowledge though he will deny it till his dying day. 'I just got this feelin' Major…' most of the shit he spouts, starts with that damned sentence. Charlotte or as she insists to be called: Char, has a very useful gift that Maria was unable to find out about, she has the gift that makes her virtually undetectable, along with anyone who she puts under her influence, well its more along the lines of a shield, she can block anything and anyone from detecting her if she so wishes.

"It's about time you took your mate, Major." Peter said as soon as he could see him.

"Fucker." He greeted, "Char." He nodded towards his brother's missus.

"Jasper," sisterly affection emanating from her. He engulfed her in a gentle hug.

"Come, if you want to meet her," he said as he began to lead them to Isabella's house.

He knocked on the door, she opened the door not seeing Pete and Char behind him.

"What? Edward didn't had anyone so he sent you to babysit me?" She shot off, her anger and indignation took over.

"I just came to talk, Bella." Jasper said in his most soothing voice.

She calmed down right off the bat. Her eyes widened in surprise as she took in the two red eyed vampires standing at his back.

"Bella meet my brother and his wife, Peter and Charlotte." Jasper said, smiling at her.

"Please come in." she said as she gave a small smile of her own.

"Actually Major, we are going to Seattle to have a bite." Peter said, his voice dripping of innuendo, smirk firmly placed as he looked at the tiny slip of a girl who looked at him with defiance.

 _Such fire!_ Jasper thought as Bella refused to back down from Peter. "Are you waiting for me to bib you?" She asked a second later, raising her brow at Peter.

"She's got spunk, Major." Char said, dragging her know it all husband away with her. "See you later sug, and don't worry, I've got a bib for him." She winked and then they ran off into the woods.

"Some strange friends you've got." Bella said as she closed the door behind him.

She went into her kitchen as he followed and sat, beckoning him to do the same. "So, what's up?" The shy girl was back, as she ducked her head, her hair cascading her beautiful blushing face.

"I like the feisty Bella better." Jasper said, and winked as she looked at him from under her lashes, biting her lip. _Sexy._

He felt her acceptance and thankfulness. He smiled.

"Is it me, or you actually have much better control than what Alice and Edward spout about?" Bella asked.

"Actually, I've the best control after Carlisle, because hunger or thirst is an emotion for vampires rather than a state like in humans. I feel everyone else's on top of mine so sometimes I snap and 'fall off the wagon'. Other times the strain is too much and I have to kill a human, it's usually a criminal that I kill." He said, not taking his eyes off of hers. Willing her to recognize the truth.

"It must be really hard on you." She said offhandedly, but he felt her genuine respect, concern and admiration for him.

"Is it true?" He asked, not being able to stop himself.

"Is what true, Jasper?" she asked. He loved the way her lips wrapped around his name and the sound of her voice as it caressed every syllable to perfection.

"You are marrying that idiot?" She nodded but he felt her apathy and reluctance. "But you don't want to." He surmised as he felt a tremor of anxiety from her. "I won't tell anyone." His voice soothing, her relief was so palpable that he didn't even need his gift to feel it. "Don't do something that you'll regret later on in your life. Eternity is too long to regret a decision or resent a person."

She looked at him quizzically, indicating him to clarify his little nugget of knowledge.

He sighed, "You know about my beginning into this life now, I regret almost everything that I did, even if I had to do it to survive. And even though I am thankful for all that Alice did for me, I resent her. I resent that she is such a control freak that she wouldn't let me meet Peter and Char, they were my family first, and will always be my family. I resent the Cullens for the way they treat me." He took a deep breath. "My point is, don't sacrifice your wants and desires for someone who cares about his and only his. A mate wouldn't force his or her other half into something they don't want, it's against their nature. Mating is the perfect balance of give and take, on both sides. Not give and give on one and take and after getting bored, throw it away on the other."

She caught on quick, "so, Edward is not my mate?" her emotions didn't show the devastation he thought that should have been present. On the other hand, there was an almost relief to her like the weight of the worlds was lifted off her puny shoulders and her anticipation was high as she stared him down.

"No." He whispered, she sighed, contentedly.

"I thought so as much. What with him always trying to control every aspect of my life, what to wear, what to eat, who to meet, who to talk to, where to go, et cetera." She said, disquiet twisted her features again, "I don't know what happens to me in his presence, the other day, I heard Jessica say how I followed Edward around like a lost puppy. I'm afraid of whatever he is doing to me. I was always so independent, self-assured, I don't know how I turn into an insecure, docile little damsel in his presence." Her fierce emotions reflected her ardent speech.

"So, I thought right. He has you under his thrall. Covering your room in his scent, staying with you all the time. He uses his breath to make you submissive." On her nonplussed look, he elaborated. "Our breath when breathed in by our intended prey makes them compliant to us."

"Edward never loved me, did he?" she asked.

"Well, he does love you in a sense. But his love for you is neither what mates feel for each other nor as deep as yours is." Jasper told her. "In fact, what he feels can as well be a shallow puddle to your ocean."

"Show me," she said. "Show me what mates feel for each other."

He smiled at her, "Peter and Char." He sent her love, joy, lust, adoration, admiration and possessiveness. "Carlisle and Esme." He sent her love, contentment, adoration and respect. "Emmet and Rose." He sent her love, lust, adoration, possessiveness and reverence.

"What he feels for me?" Bella asked Jasper, her voice quivered, she was feeling determined, anxious and hapless. It was a bitter pill for her to swallow that the boy she was about to devote her existence to didn't love her as much as she did.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked, worried for her, yet giving her the chance to face her demons on her own.

"Yes." Certainty oozed from every fiber of her being.

He sent her intrigue, joy, possessiveness, hunger, jealousy and love.

"I'm like a pet to him… well, aside from the hunger." She fell silent for a few minutes, the scent of salt hit his senses, he gritted his teeth and decided to sit through the torture of not comforting his mate the way he wanted to do so badly. When he couldn't resist the urge any longer, he rose from the chair and moved to put his hand over her shoulder, he was caught in surprise as she turned into him and embraced his middle, her face pressed into his abdomen. His hands fell to her hairs as he brushed them back from her face, rubbing her back and shoulders, trying to calm her without using his gift, she had to deal with her emotions on her own, it's not fair to her if he flooded her with emotions that weren't hers. He shushed her, pushing her gently away from him, he held her face in his hands and squatted down to come face to face with her.

"Hey, you are still very young, if you look around hard enough, you'll find your one true eternal love." He smirked.

She launched herself into his arms again, Jasper held her in their awkward position for quite a time until he stood with her still in his arms, he sat in a chair, depositing Bella on his lap and stroked her back as she burrowed into his chest. Time elapsed and she calmed the torrent in her heart.

"You are warm to me, almost human in touch. You are neither as cold as snow nor hard as marble." She pondered out loud. "Do you think it has got something to do with your gift?" he shrugged unwilling to tell her it's his body's adaptation to suite his mate.

When it was obvious that he wasn't going to tell her, she changed the topic, "you didn't showed your emotions for Alice."

"We are not mates, Bella, just companions, eternity is too long to live in celibacy until you meet your mate, beside I think of this as gaining experience for my mate, I don't ever want whoever she is to ever be uncomfortable during our matings."

"Wow, you are such a romantic." She deadpanned even as her face heated with a blush of mortification. He laughed, the vibrations moving from his chest into her, making her all fuzzy and warm on the inside.

"How would I know if someone is my mate?" Bella asked, her emotions going haywire.

"Everything about your mates draws you in, but the real connections comes into existence when you look into their eyes, according to what the mated pairs around me have told me. It's like a lasso around your heart, the farther you go from the other, the more it hurts but when you are with them, it feels like home." Jasper confided, looking in her eyes, willing her to recognize him as hers. The feelings of warmth and fuzziness returned, love enveloping them both as eons passed with them looking into the other's eyes.

Peter burst through the open kitchen window, jump scaring Bella and drawing a warning growl from Jasper. "I got this feelin' Major, we've got to move asap, you too Bella. Something's comin'." His voice held an urgency, his face devoid of the usual smug smirk.

"Let's go. Bella why don't you pack a bag of all things you want with you forever. We'll change you when we're safe." Jasper said. "You've ten minutes."

Bella rushed to her room to pack a duffle bag. When she was done, she removed the old, shiny and much too flashy for her taste ring that Edward gave her and put it in a pouch with a letter in the same floorboard that Edward had hid her gifts in. she descended the stairs with her bag and a letter that she wished to mail to Cullen's address from the post office along the way with no return address.

"Come on down, Bella. Time's a'wastin'." Peter said.

"Cheeky bastard." She grumbled under her breath from her position in the top of the staircase.

She paused in the living room, seeing the recent picture of hers with Charlie, her throat tightened. "Fake my death." She said with steel in her voice and proceeded to move to kitchen with purpose in her step. She grabbed a paper and a pen and went on to write him a goodbye note.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _I know things have been tough these past few months, especially with all that has happened. I think I need some time away from the Cullens but mostly, Edward. I'm not ready for the next level of commitment with him and I need some time to think his proposal through before I decide anything without getting railroaded by Alice's nagging. I've made my mind about going on a road trip to find myself and to think everything through._

 _I'll be back before it's time to go to college. I'll call you every day._

 _Love always,_

 _Your Bella._

She put the letter in the pocket of his flannel shirt knowing he'll wear it when he gets home which will be early.

They moved away as Jasper took Bella to a newer version of the rust bucket she drove around in Forks. Peter and Char went to total the truck in such a way that it burns to ash leaving nothing but the metal skeleton behind. A bit of her hairs (singed enough to be recognized as hers) to get traces of her DNA and a human female body – burned beyond recognition and to the point where no traces DNA could be found on it – of Bella's size, and it was done.

They met in Port Angeles as planned where Bella posted the letter to Cullens and stocked on food and water for their off the cuff road trip to Texas.

He looked over to the passenger seat in the front, there she sat, clutching his hand on the console like her life depended on it, she endeared herself to him even more in that moment, he was ecstatic that she had come with him and his red eyed friends away from the wonder duo. He mused to himself, _they've got the surprise of a lifetime waiting for them,_ he smirked imagining their reactions when they'll come to check on her after their week long hunting trip in Denali, they'll only find Edward and Bella's stale scents in her room. A perfect _win-win situation for me,_ Jasper thought, his smirk widening. _I got my mate away from the Cullens and the pack, on her way to be changed soon._

* * *

It was their third day when they reached their destination, a ranch in a remote vicinity of Texas, Bella was to spend the last night of her life doing all that her heart desired. She decided to indulge into some drinks of the intoxicating persuasions.

Jasper was honored when she asked him to change her, knowing that particular thing would make their mate bond that much stronger. The initial Soul bond along with Venom bond will make them more compatible and Bella a calm newborn.

He couldn't express into words how proud of _his mate_ he was when she didn't make any sounds of distress when in immense agony. She remained strong even through the worst of it. And three days later, he was there to witness the opportune moment when her heart stopped beating, stopped giving her life. She breathed in his scent, desire coursing through her body. Her eyes opened and connected with his, her breath caught and love, lust, pride, admiration, adoration, joy, contentment, respect and possessiveness surged from her very soul. _Home,_ the only thought each have looking into the other's eyes.

"It's you." Bella said looking at him in reverence.

"Yes," he said sheepishly, stroking the back of his neck with his hand looking at her with barely hidden apprehension, not quite meeting her eyes.

"I'm glad." She said smiling and then jumped on him, tackling them to floor. He surged up and kissed her, she returned his passion.

They resurfaced from their initial mating and claiming only to venture on much needed hunts. None quite ready to face the outside world. All the issues took a back seat until their bond settled.

* * *

Here we are, a decade after Jasper knocked on Bella's door, they are marrying today, and every dear friend of Jasper along with the Volturi and the Cullens are invited on their nuptials. The wedding go by without a hitch, after all King Marcus honored the loving couple by officiating their marriage.

And as it is seen in every fairytale, Isabella and Jasper lived happily, ever after.

Thank you for joining me on this tale of two souls finding their equal despite the odds.

* * *

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE & DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **FOR PICS GO TO MY TWITTER ACCOUNT. (LINKS IN PROFILE)**

 **LOVE! ~PeeP**

 **Au Revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART** **DEUX** **! MOSTLY THE REACTIONS OF OTHERS TO Jasper & Bella.**

 **STILL DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, NEITHER DO I WANT TO. (EXCEPTION: Major Jasper Whitlock)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Alice couldn't stop the smug grin from taking over her waiflike face as she left her Jazzy-pooh behind for a hunt in the Denali Wilderness with Tanya and her coven. She was feeling this way particularly because, well how about what she was able to accomplish. Jasper and Bella were mates but none the wiser about it. She couldn't help the smirk to lift one side of her face higher than normal, looking every bit a deranged, demented gnome that she was.

 _I'm awesome,_ she thought as she ran through Canada to her destination. With the threat of Maria hanging on his head, Jasper won't do anything. She was sure of it. _After all a girl needs a guard dog!_ She chuckled darkly as she came face to face with her mind reading brother.

She checked the future like she always did when Edward looked at her with that angst-ridden, expectant expression on his face. She tried and tried but something was blocking her, _Bella must be with her mutts._ She concluded as she was ran off to catch the buck she had scented. Not noticing a feral look overtaking her brother's face as he took off towards Forks.

* * *

He was furious! He had told her not to cross the treaty line towards La Push! He had warned her of the wolves' strength. A red veil overtook his wild eyes as he ran back to discipline his little Bella, his beloved pet. He had already planned to drink her dry on their honeymoon after taking her virginity. _Virgins are always a delicacy, the innocence in them makes their blood that much more potent. The silent mind would just be an added bonus._ He ran off, his face twisted into unhinged insanity as he assumed a straight path to Bella's house.

* * *

"Ah, weddings!" Aro exclaimed as Caius rolled his eyes while Marcus sighed. "Don't you just love them!"

Aro passed their invitations to his brothers as he read it through.

"Mine came with an unusual request." Marcus said in his airy voice. "The couple asks to be wedded by me."

"Isabella Marie Swan with Major Jasper Whitlock!" Caius exclaimed. "The Major has found his match! A shield for the fierce warrior!"

"Indeed, brother." Aro said. "I shall acquiesce the invitation."

"I won't miss such a union for the world" Caius gave his affirmative.

"I don't see why I shouldn't marry them." Marcus agreed.

* * *

"There's an unmarked parcel in here for us!" Emmett hollered from the door as he signed the parcel.

When the family gathered around the dining table, he gave it to Carlisle, who upon opening it found a letter addressed to every family member, a cooler – marked for Alice – along with a thick manila envelope with the Whitlock crest on the front, embossed in gold, looking like a wedding invitation.

Carlisle cleared his throat and then started reading the words written in Jasper's penmanship for the audience.

 _Cullen Coven,_

 _Thank you for housing me with you, but mostly teaching me a manageable way, in which I don't have to kill any humans._

 _Carlisle: You were a good friend and companion, but from one coven leader to another, you should be more strict with your charges._

 _Esme: You are good woman and I hope you are happy._

 _Emmett and Rose: I miss you both, and I'm sorry for not keeping in contact, newly mated, I hope you understand. I hope that you come to our wedding._

 _Edward: I never particularly liked you, especial with all the angst you carried around with you. But I will never forget what you did to my mate and forgiving you, it's well out of the picture._

 _Alice: There's a little something in that cooler for you. You bitch! You knew. You knew she was mine and yet you let your favorite brother play with her like she was a damned pet! Anyway, the threat you had over my head is gone. Beware! You could be next._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Major Jasper Whitlock._

"Open the cooler, Alice." Carlisle commanded. He couldn't believe what he just read! Alice and Edward were such cruel beings! _I must be hard with them._ He thought, fixing an icy stare at the petite girl he had just ordered to. "Now!"

Alice reluctantly opened the cooler to find the severed head of Maria in it. "Maria," Alice whispered, horrified. "But h-how? She was his sire!"

"I cannot believe you!" Carlisle said. "Your expenses are cut for a month. And you, Edward. I've never been so much disappointed. You knowingly kept mates apart, do you even know what is the punishment for it?"

Edward hung his head. Esme had disbelief etched onto her features as she looked at her children.

Emmett and Rosalie looked angry but they kept quiet, knowing it isn't their fight.

"Look at the other letter too, dear." Esme said gently into Carlisle's ear. "We can decide their punishments later."

Carlisle nodded as he opened the seal to look at the expensive paper inside. "It's an invitation. We are going to a wedding."

"I'm happy for Jasper and Bella." Esme said, in bewildered happiness from over her mate's shoulder.

"Jazzman got lucky!" Emmett boomed and Rosalie shook her head, smiling at him with adoration in her eyes.

"Calm down my monkey man."

"Calm down? Rosie it's a wedding! And you know how much I love them!"

Carlisle cleared his throat. "The Volturi will be there too, Marcus is officiating their wedding."

* * *

 _Wedding day jitters? More like meeting my ex on my wedding day!_ Bella thought as Char went on and on about, her nervousness will be unneeded.

"… It's not like anyone will eat you alive."

 _Actually, Jasper will, on the wedding night._ Bella snorted at her own thoughts, it wasn't the first time and it won't be the last.

"It's time," the magic eight ball said as he went down the corridor to assume his position by Jasper as his best man.

Bella and Char made their way down the stars to aisle, in their dainty dresses and flowers.

Bella didn't remember a thing about the whole event, her being dissolved in Jasper and his essence and vice versa.

When it was the time for congratulations, the Cullens were the last to come forward.

"I'm happy for you, Jazzman and Belly-boo!" Emmett boomed.

"I'm glad you found each other." Rosalie smiled.

"Thank you," the newlyweds replied with gracious smiles.

Carlisle and Esme both smiled their way and wished "many happy returns" to them and quickly got aside, with Carlisle nodding at Jasper.

"Congrats." Alice said with a sneer on her face as Edward nodded at them once from the rear of the group.

Peter came in, the knight in shining tux, raising a flute of blood laced champagne. "To the Bride and Major!" he toasted.

"Your carriage awaits, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock," Char said, pointing with flourish at a sleek, black car waiting in the drive-way.

After another bout of cheers and best wishes, they were off to begin their honeymoon.

* * *

 **SO THIS BRINGS US TO AN END, FOR PICS, GO TO MY TWITTER ACCOUNT (ATtheRATE)DreamFromHeart.**

 **READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE!**

 **LOVE! - PeeP**

 **Au Revoir!**


	3. Revised Edition

**Hello friends, I know this slower than the usual, so here is a revised version of the one shot.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **All normal disclaimers apply to this story.**

The battle was second nature to him; no conscious thoughts were required for him to dismember these unruly newborns. His mind was free, to think, and think he did, he imagined what could have been if he had approached Bella before the prissy boy gathered his nerves enough to come back to Forks from Denali.

He remembered the day she came into his life, when she walked into that cafeteria with her bright emotions, she was the lighthouse for his lost being in the sea of emotions that were not his own. Even the negative emotions he felt from her were so pure, that their intensity left him breathless and wanting for more, he was addicted to her emotions. Then he met her in person, her floral scent became a balm to his scarred soul, soothing the ache deep within. Isabella was truly an angel.

Jasper had been forced to watch her lose herself bit by bit to Edward. His mate, his Bella, who did not even know that she was _his_. It was pathetic, the star-crossed nature of her relationship with the prude, it was the perfect example of a control freak – who thought the world revolved around him – in a relationship with a mousey, little, skittish, insecure girl who was too selfless and wanted to please everyone. It was infuriating because, even though he knew everything, he couldn't do anything about his situation, the pixie-bitch watched his decisions like there was no tomorrow. What was even worse? He had to pretend that he hadn't scented his mate the moment he had stepped in the ballet studio to find _her_ broken and battered, that monster's venom running through her veins. He had to force himself to stand by and watch Edward become the tragic hero again.

 _Then that birthday party from hell_ he thought as he dismembered another one of these little shits. He had given into his instincts, that pussy Edward was about to drain her dry! He attacked, feigning to threaten his prey, the fucker snapped out of it and then instead of changing her as most suggested, the pussy ran away. And with the demented pixie watching him like a hawk, he couldn't escape the wonder duo.

Edward wanted to keep her human so that she couldn't recognize him as hers. _That fucker,_ Jasper thought as he dismembered another newborn. The grey wolf was hurt, he could feel it, his spine was broken, Jasper acted on instincts and killed the newborn who was about to sink it's teeth into Paul? _Huh, who cares? Not me, that's for sure._ He was doing it for _his Bella_ ; he would break all vows he made to himself if it kept her alive. And so he did today, by killing newborns again. He relished the thrill of the warrior in him, Major Jasper Whitlock, the God of War. Maybe, after all this is over, he would go live with his coven; Peter and Charlotte were the only vampire that he sired who lived past the one-year mark.

He looked back at the wolf, who was giving off reluctant admiration and gratitude, he nodded at the pup and snapped another's head off and threw it into the pyre. All too soon, it was over, his high was receding, leaving him again empty, the emotions of the scared newborns started to catch up to him as they burned. _The head always takes the most time out of the whole body_ he remembered, gritting his teeth, with his senses and gift stretched off to max, he could sense four mature vampires coming their way. Pixie stiffened and announced Volturi's imminent arrival. Jasper's only participation in the entire cluster-fuck of Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix's arrival was to keep a steady stream of calm flowing to everyone present.

His existence again settled into the monotony again, he went hunting two days before the family this time; he had been especially thirsty then. Eddie left with the family too, with a warning of "stay away from my Bella." Jasper didn't knew if he should be amused or pitied by the poor excuse of a vampire threatening him, the God of fuckin' War! _You have no idea, kid_ , he mused as he detected his Captain and Lieutenant at the periphery of his gift's range. He went to meet them.

Peter, his Captain, had a gift of knowledge though he will deny it until his dying day. 'I just got this feelin' Major…' most of the shit he spouts, starts with that damned sentence. Charlotte or as she insists to be called: Char, has a very useful gift that Maria was unable to find out about, she has the gift that makes her virtually undetectable, along with anyone who she puts under her influence. Well its more along the lines of a shield, she can block anything and anyone from detecting her if she so wishes.

"It's about time you took your mate, Major." Peter said as soon as he could see him.

"Fucker," He greeted, "Char." He nodded towards his brother's missus.

"Jasper," sisterly affection emanating from her. He engulfed her in a gentle hug.

"Come, if you want to meet her," he said as he began to lead them to Isabella's house.

He knocked on the door, she opened the door not seeing Pete and Char behind him.

"What? Edward didn't have anyone so he sent you to babysit me?" She shot off, her anger and indignation took over.

"I just came to talk, Bella." Jasper said in his most soothing voice.

She calmed down right off the bat. Her eyes widened in surprise as she took in the two red-eyed vampires standing at his back.

"Bella meet my brother and his wife, Peter and Charlotte." Jasper said, smiling at her.

"Please come in.," she said as she gave a small smile of her own.

"Actually Major, we are going to Seattle to have a bite." Peter said, his voice dripping of innuendo, smirk firmly placed as he looked at the tiny slip of a girl who looked at him with defiance.

 _Such fire!_ Jasper thought as Bella refused to back down from Peter. "Are you waiting for me to bib you?" She asked a second later, raising her brow at Peter.

"She's got spunk, Major." Char said, dragging her know it all husband away with her. "See you later Sug, and don't worry, I've got a bib for him." She winked and then they ran off into the woods.

"Some strange friends you've got." Bella said as she closed the door behind him.

She went into her kitchen as he followed and sat, beckoning him to do the same. "So, what's up?" The shy girl was back, as she ducked her head, her hair cascading her beautiful blushing face.

"I like the feisty Bella better." Jasper said, and winked as she looked at him from under her lashes, biting her lip. _Sexy._

He felt her acceptance and thankfulness. He smiled.

"Is it me, or you actually have much better control than what Alice and Edward spout about?" Bella asked.

"Actually, I've the best control after Carlisle, because hunger or thirst is an emotion for vampires rather than a state like in humans. I feel everyone else's on top of mine so sometimes I snap and 'fall off the wagon'. Other times the strain is too much and I have to kill a human, it's usually a criminal that I kill." He said, not taking his eyes off hers. Willing her to recognize the truth.

"It must be really hard on you." She said offhandedly, but he felt her genuine respect, concern and admiration for him.

"Is it true?" He asked, not being able to stop himself.

"Is what true, Jasper?" she asked. He loved the way her lips wrapped around his name and the sound of her voice as it caressed every syllable to perfection.

"You are marrying that idiot?" She nodded but he felt her apathy and reluctance. "But you don't want to." He surmised as he felt a tremor of anxiety from her. "I won't tell anyone." His voice soothing, her relief was so palpable that he didn't even need his gift to feel it. "Don't do something that you'll regret later on in your life. Eternity is too long to regret a decision or resent a person."

She looked at him quizzically, indicating him to clarify his little nugget of knowledge.

He sighed, "You know about my beginning into this life now, I regret almost everything that I did, even if I had to do it to survive. And even though I am thankful for all that Alice did for me, I resent her. I resent that she is such a control freak that she wouldn't let me meet Peter and Char, they were my family first, and will always be my family. I resent the Cullen for the way they treat me." He took a deep breath. "My point is, don't sacrifice your wants and desires for someone who cares about his and only his. A mate wouldn't force his or her other half into something they don't want, it's against their nature. Mating is the perfect balance of give and take, on both sides. Not give and give on one and take and after getting bored, throw it away on the other."

She caught on quick, "so, Edward is not my mate?" her emotions didn't show the devastation he thought that should have been present. On the other hand, there was an almost relief to her like the weight of the worlds was lifted off her puny shoulders and her anticipation was high as she stared him down.

"No." He whispered, she sighed, contentedly.

"I thought so as much. What with him always trying to control every aspect of my life, what to wear, what to eat, who to meet, who to talk to, where to go, et cetera." She said, disquiet twisted her features again, "I don't know what happens to me in his presence, the other day, I heard Jessica say how I followed Edward around like a lost puppy. I'm afraid of whatever he is doing to me. I was always so independent, self-assured, I don't know how I turn into an insecure, docile little damsel in his presence." Her fierce emotions reflected her ardent speech.

"So, I thought right. He has you under his thrall. Covering your room in his scent, staying with you all the time. He uses his breath to make you submissive." On her nonplussed look, he elaborated. "Our breath when breathed in by our intended prey makes them compliant to us."

"Edward never loved me, did he?" she asked.

"Well, he does love you in a sense. But his love for you neither is what mates feel for each other nor as deep as yours is." Jasper told her. "In fact, what he feels can as well be a shallow puddle to your ocean."

"Show me," she said. "Show me what mates feel for each other."

He smiled at her, "Peter and Char." He sent her love, joy, lust, adoration, admiration and possessiveness. "Carlisle and Esme." He sent her love, contentment, adoration and respect. "Emmet and Rose." He sent her love, lust, adoration, possessiveness and reverence.

"What he feels for me?" Bella asked Jasper, her voice quivered; she was feeling determined, anxious and hapless. It was a bitter pill for her to swallow that the boy she was about to devote her existence to didn't love her as much as she did.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked, worried for her, yet giving her the chance to face her demons on her own.

"Yes." Certainty oozed from every fiber of her being.

He sent her intrigue, joy, possessiveness, hunger, jealousy and love.

"I'm like a pet to him… well, aside from the hunger." She fell silent for a few minutes, the scent of salt hit his senses, he gritted his teeth and decided to sit through the torture of not comforting his mate the way he wanted to do so badly. When he couldn't resist the urge any longer, he rose from the chair and moved to put his hand over her shoulder, he was caught in surprise as she turned into him and embraced his middle, her face pressed into his abdomen. His hands fell to her hairs as he brushed them back from her face, rubbing her back and shoulders, trying to calm her without using his gift, she had to deal with her emotions on her own, it's not fair to her if he flooded her with emotions that weren't hers. He shushed her, pushing her gently away from him, he held her face in his hands and squatted down to come face to face with her.

"Hey, you are still very young, if you look around hard enough, you'll find your one true eternal love." He smirked.

She launched herself into his arms again, Jasper held her in their awkward position for quite a time until he stood with her still in his arms, he sat in a chair, depositing Bella on his lap and stroked her back as she burrowed into his chest. Time elapsed and she calmed the torrent in her heart.

"You are warm to me, almost human in touch. You are neither as cold as snow nor hard as marble." She pondered aloud. "Do you think it has got something to do with your gift?" he shrugged unwilling to tell her it is his body's adaptation to suite his mate.

When it was obvious that he wasn't going to tell her, she changed the topic,"you didn't show your emotions for Alice."

"We are not mates, Bella, just companions, eternity is too long to live in celibacy until you meet your mate, beside I think of this as gaining experience for my mate, I don't ever want whoever she is to ever be uncomfortable during our mating(s)."

"Wow, you are such a romantic." She deadpanned even as her face heated with a blush of mortification. He laughed, the vibrations moving from his chest into her, making her all fuzzy and warm on the inside.

"How would I know if someone is my mate?" Bella asked, her emotions going haywire.

"Everything about your mates draws you in, but the real connection comes into existence when you look into their eyes, according to what the mated pairs around me have told me. It's like a lasso around your heart, the farther you go from the other, the more it hurts but when you are with them, it feels like home." Jasper confided, looking in her eyes, willing her to recognize him as hers. The feelings of warmth and fuzziness returned, love enveloping them both as eons passed with them looking into the other's eyes.

Peter burst through the open kitchen window, jump scaring Bella and drawing a warning growl from Jasper. "I got this feelin' Major, we've got to move ASAP, you too Bella. Something's comin'." His voice held an urgency that reminded him of the old days in the battlefields, his face devoid of the usual smug smirk.

"Let's go. Bella why don't you pack a bag of all things you want with you forever. We'll change you when we're safe." Jasper said. "You've ten minutes."

Bella rushed to her room to pack a duffle bag. When she was done, she removed the old, shiny and much too flashy for her taste ring that Edward gave her. She put it in a pouch with a letter in the same floorboard that Edward had hid her gifts from her. She descended the stairs with her bag and a letter that she wished to mail to Cullen's address from the post office along the way with no return address.

"Come on down, Bella. Time's a'wastin'." Peter said.

"Cheeky bastard." She grumbled under her breath from her position in the top of the staircase.

She paused in the living room, seeing the recent picture of hers with Charlie, her throat tightened. "Fake my death." She said with steel in her voice and proceeded to move to kitchen with purpose in her step. She grabbed a paper and a pen and went on to write him a goodbye note.

 _Dear Dad,_

 _I know things have been tough these past few months, especially with all that has happened. I think I need some time away from the Cullen family but mostly, Edward. I am not ready for the next level of commitment with him and I need some time to think his proposal through before I decide anything without being railroaded by Alice's nagging. I have made my mind about going on a road trip to find myself and to think everything through._

 _I will be back before it is time to go to college. I'll call you every day._

 _Love always,_

 _Yours forever & always Bella._

She put the letter in the pocket of his flannel shirt knowing he'll wear it when he gets home which will be early.

They moved away as Jasper took Bella to a newer version of the rust bucket she drove around in Forks. Peter and Char went to total the truck in such a way that it burns to ash leaving nothing but the metal skeleton behind. A bit of her hairs (singed enough to be recognized as hers) to get traces of her DNA and a human female body – burned beyond recognition and to the point where no traces DNA could be found on it – of Bella's size, and it was done.

They met in Port Angeles as planned where Bella posted the letter to Cullen's and stocked on food and water for their off the cuff road trip to Texas.

He looked over to the passenger seat in the front, there she sat, clutching his hand on the console like her life depended on it, she endeared herself to him even more in that moment, he was ecstatic that she had come with him and his red eyed friends away from the wonder duo. He mused to himself, _they've got the surprise of a lifetime waiting for them,_ he smirked imagining their reactions when they'll come to check on her after their week long hunting trip in Denali, they'll only find Edward and Bella's stale scents in her room. A perfect _win-win situation for me,_ Jasper thought, his smirk widening. _I got my mate away from the Cullen's and the pack, on her way to be changed soon._

* * *

Alice couldn't stop the smug grin from taking over her waiflike face as she left her Jazzy-pooh behind for a hunt in the Denali Wilderness with Tanya and her coven. She was feeling this way particularly because, well how about what she was able to accomplish. Jasper and Bella were mates but none the wiser about it. She couldn't help the smirk to lift one side of her face higher than normal, looking every bit a deranged, demented gnome that she was.

 _I'm awesome,_ she thought as she ran through Canada to her destination. With the threat of Maria hanging on his head, Jasper won't do anything. She was sure of it. _After all a girl needs a guard dog!_ She chuckled darkly as she came face to face with her mind reading brother.

She checked the future as she always did when Edward looked at her with that angst-ridden, expectant expression on his face. She tried and tried but something was blocking her, _Bella must be with her mutts._ She concluded as she ran off to catch the buck she had scented. Not noticing a feral look overtaking her brother's face as he took off towards Forks.

He was furious! He had told her not to cross the treaty line towards La Push! He had warned her of the wolves' strength. A red veil overtook his wild eyes as he ran back to discipline his little Bella, his beloved pet. He had already planned to drink her dry on their honeymoon after taking her virginity. _Virgins are always a delicacy, the innocence in them makes their blood that much more potent. The silent mind would just be an added bonus._ He ran off, his face twisted into unhinged insanity as he assumed a straight path to Bella's house.

* * *

It was their third day when they reached their destination, a ranch in a remote vicinity of Texas; Bella was to spend the last night of her life doing all that her heart desired. She decided to indulge into some drinks of the intoxicating persuasions.

Jasper felt honored when she asked him to change her, knowing that particular thing would make their mate bond that much stronger. The initial Soul bond along with Venom bond will make them more compatible and Bella a calm newborn.

He couldn't express into words how proud of _his mate_ he was when she didn't make any sounds of distress when in immense agony. She remained strong even through the worst of it. And three days later, he was there to witness the opportune moment when her heart stopped beating, stopped giving her life. She breathed in his scent, desire coursing through her body. Her eyes opened and connected with his, her breath caught and love, lust, pride, admiration, adoration, joy, contentment, respect and possessiveness surged from her very soul. _Home,_ the only thought each has looking into the other's eyes.

"It's you." Bella said looking at him in reverence.

"Yes," he said sheepishly, stroking the back of his neck with his hand looking at her with barely hidden apprehension, not quite meeting her eyes.

"I'm glad." She said smiling and then jumped on him, tackling them to floor. He surged up and kissed her, she returned his passion.

They resurfaced from their initial mating and claiming only to venture on much needed hunts. None quite ready to face the outside world. All the issues took a back seat until their bond settled.

* * *

"Ah, weddings!" Aro exclaimed as Caius rolled his eyes while Marcus sighed. "Don't you just love them?"

Aro passed their invitations to his brothers as he read it through.

"Mine came with an unusual request." Marcus said in his airy voice. "The couple asks to be wedded by me."

"Isabella Marie Swan weds Major Jasper Whitlock!" Caius exclaimed. "The Major has found his match! A shield for the fierce warrior!"

"Indeed, brother." Aro said. "I shall accept the invitation."

"I won't miss such a union for the world" Caius gave his affirmative.

"I don't see why I shouldn't marry them." Marcus agreed.

"There's an unmarked parcel in here for us!" Emmett hollered from the door as he signed the parcel.

When the family gathered around the dining table, he gave it to Carlisle, who upon opening it found a letter addressed to every family member, a cooler – marked for Alice – along with a thick manila envelope with the Whitlock crest on the front, embossed in gold, looking like a wedding invitation.

* * *

Carlisle cleared his throat and then started reading the words written in Jasper's penmanship for the audience.

 _Cullen Coven,_

 _Thank you for housing me with you, but mostly teaching me a manageable way, in which I don't have to kill any humans._

 _Carlisle: You were a good friend and companion, but from one coven leader to another, you should be stricter with your charges._

 _Esme: You are good woman and I hope you are happy._

 _Emmett and Rose: I miss you both, and I'm sorry for not keeping in contact, newly mated, I hope you understand. I hope that you come to our wedding._

 _Edward: I never particularly liked you; especial with all the angst you carried around with you. However, I will never forget what you did to my mate and forgiving you, it is well out of the picture._

 _Alice: There is a little something in that cooler for you. You bitch! You knew. You knew she was mine and yet you let your favorite brother play with her as if she was a damned pet! Anyway, the threat you had over my head is gone. Beware! You could be next._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Major Jasper Whitlock._

"Open the cooler, Alice." Carlisle commanded. He couldn't believe what he just read! Alice and Edward were such cruel beings! _I must be hard with them._ He thought, fixing an icy stare at the petite girl he had just ordered to. "Now!"

Alice reluctantly opened the cooler to find the severed head of Maria in it. "Maria," Alice whispered, horrified. "But h-how? She was his sire!"

"I cannot believe you!" Carlisle said. "Your expenses are cut off until I discuss your punishment with Jasper and Bella. Edward, I have never been so much disappointed. You knowingly kept mates apart; do you even know what the punishment for it is?"

Edward hung his head. Esme had disbelief etched onto her features as she looked at her children.

Emmett and Rosalie looked angry but they kept quiet, knowing it is not their fight.

"Look at the other letter too, dear." Esme said gently into Carlisle's ear. "We can decide their punishments later."

Carlisle nodded as he opened the seal to look at the expensive paper inside. "It's an invitation. We are going to a wedding."

"I'm happy for Jasper and Bella." Esme said, in bewildered happiness from over her mate's shoulder.

"Jazzman got lucky!" Emmett boomed and Rosalie shook her head, smiling at him with adoration in her eyes.

"Calm down my monkey man."

"Calm down? Rosie it is a wedding! And you know how much I love them!"

Carlisle cleared his throat. "The Volturi will be there too, Marcus is officiating their wedding."

"Then we'll let their true punishments be decided by Jasper and Bella." Esme said, simply shrugging her shoulders.

"And until then, we can keep them in pieces as insurance" Emmett chirped up as he restrained Edward and Rosalie secured Alice.

Carlisle acquiesced, "very well, it is decided. Pack for at least three days' stay."

* * *

 _Wedding day jitters? More like meeting my ex on my wedding day!_ Bella thought as Char went on and on about, her nervousness will be unneeded.

"… It's not like anyone will eat you out there."

 _Actually, Jasper will be_ _ **eating me**_ _ **out**_ _, on the wedding night._ Bella snorted at her own thoughts, it wasn't the first time and it won't be the last.

"It's time," the magic eight ball said as he went down the corridor to assume his position by Jasper as his best man.

Bella and Char made their way down the stars to aisle, in their dainty dresses and flowers.

Bella didn't remember a thing about the whole event, her being dissolved in Jasper and his essence and vice versa.

When it was the time for congratulations, the Cullen clan was the last to come forward.

"I'm happy for you, Jazzman and Belly-boo!" Emmett boomed.

"I'm glad you found each other." Rosalie smiled.

"Thank you," the newlyweds replied with gracious smiles.

Carlisle and Esme both smiled at them and quickly got aside after wishing "many happy returns".

"Congrats." Alice said with a sneer on her face as Edward nodded at them once from the rear of the group.

As the newly wedded couple made to move away, Carlisle grabbed Jasper's hand "you have the right to pass verdict on Edward and Alice's wrong-doings."

"We will visit after the honeymoon; I have the authority to dole out justice in this case. We'll find y'all later." Jasper said as Bella smiled somewhat sadistically at the duo.

Peter came in, the knight in shining tuxedo, raising a flute of blood laced champagne. "To the Bride and Major!" he toasted.

"Your carriage awaits, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock," Char said, pointing with flourish at a sleek, black car waiting in the drive-way.

After another bout of cheers and best wishes, they were off to begin their honeymoon.

* * *

Here we are, a decade after Jasper knocked on Bella's door, they are marrying today, and every dear friend of Jasper along with the Volturi and the Cullen coven are invited on their nuptials. The wedding go by without a hitch, after all King Marcus honored the loving couple by officiating their marriage.

And as it is seen in every fairytale, Isabella and Jasper lived happily, ever after.

Thank you for joining me on this tale of two souls finding their equal despite the odds.

* * *

 **Much love,**

 **PeeP!**


End file.
